


Words never to be said

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Blood and Injury, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Embarrassment, F/F, Guilt, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Injury Recovery, Poor Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Catra accidentally gets caught in She-Ra’s ray sent from her sword and thinks she’s about to die. Adora deals with guilt.(No Character deaths)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Words never to be said

Catra taunted as she jumped from tree to tree. Adora, in She-Ra form, was becoming antsy and a bit annoyed at how jumpy and quick Catra could be. She was always the faster of the two but Adora reminded herself that she was always the strongest. She slashed her sword through the branch Catra stood on. Catra yelped, surprised, Adora smirks. Catra falls to the ground unkindly with a thud and a grunt. She gets back up quickly, her clawed feet digging into the dirt below.   
  


Catra unsheathes her claws and pounces on Adora, Adora dodges with her gold arm braces. But Catra kept going, her breathing becoming more labored as she gave it all she got. The last blow Catra gave, Adora’s arms failed her. Catra was about to pounce away before Adora grabbed Catra’s arms and held her back. Catra, out of quick thinking and instinct, bit Adora’s hand. Adora yelled out from the pain of Catra’s fangs digging into her skin. She held her hand which was quickly healed by She-Ra’s magic.   
  


Adora looked to Catra who looked as if she were about to escape, Adora held her sword above and swiped with all her might. Expecting Catra to dodge the attack, like always, she was surprised to find that Catra was hit for the first time in all their fights by her sword’s power. Catra flew back with a pained cry and bone-breaking thud that worried Adora. Catra fell into a deep wood clearing. Adora waited, standing with her sword pointed in Catra’s direction, she became worried when she heard nothing.   
  


No noise, no rustle, no...Catra..

Adora began to panic as she quickly de transformed and called out for Catra in hopes that she wasn’t too hurt by the sword’s blast. She didn’t mean to hit Catra so hard, but still..

”Catra?, Catra?...Catra!?”

No response, Adora began trembling with many thoughts of what could’ve happened to Catra. But a calming thought came into place, ‘What if she escaped?’. Adora’s trembling began to recede but quickly sped up again as she caught sight of a broken body...Catra.

“CATRA!!”, Adora ran to Catra’s side. Catra was conscious but wasn’t moving. “A-Adora...I-I can’t move...”, Catra spoke softly. Her mask was no where to be seen, Adora began to panic. “I-I’m so, so, sorry, Catra. I r- d-didn’t-“. Adora stopped mid sentence as she heard Catra’s breathing pick up, “I-I- I think I’m dying- I can’t move- ADORA-“, Adora felt a pang of guilt strike her as she heard Catra’s fearful pleading.   
  


“H-Hey, Hey, it’s ok, Catra. I’m here, She-Ra’s gonna heal you, ok?”, Adora reassured. It didn’t seem to assure Catra as she breathing only got worse, “I-I don’t want to die..is that selfish?”. Adora didn’t respond, she only listened. Tears didn’t drop from Catra’s eyes but it seemed as if a dam where gonna break with one blink, Catra’s voice wavered as she continued “My life sucked...I’ll never get to make things right. I wish I let myself be happy. Now I’m going to die without it. Everyone hates me, I never wanted this. But it’s all I had left to guide me and now it’s all I know. I don’t know how to leave it, I don’t want to die in it. P-Please don’t go.”. Catra was breathing heavily, she was hyperventilating, and tears began to stream from her eyes.   
  


Adora held Catra close into a tight hug, “I-I’m not leaving, ok? I’m gonna carry you to Bright Moon, you’re not going to die, ok?”. It was all happening so fast, Adora began to hyperventilate herself. Catra was truly sorry...and she saw it and heard it. Catra still had good in her, but the cold reality sunk in as Adora waited for a response, even a nod, but nothing happened. She extracted herself from Catra.   
  


Catra’s eye’s were closed and her body limp. Adora quickly checked for a pulse, putting her ear near Catra’s heart. When she heard a slow thump, she became relieved. She slipped a hand under Catra’s knees and one on her back and carried her to the safety of Bright Moon.   
  


..

Adora couldn’t stop looking at Catra as she walked. She kept waiting for something to happen, anything, but Catra stayed limp. Adora couldn’t stop her own tears, she did this to her. She kept hearing Catra’s pleas and fear and it haunted her. But she kept walking until she reached Bright Moon.

After some long conversations and arguments, Glimmer agreed to let Catra stay in the infirmary under strict supervision. Adora stayed by Catra’s side. The memory of earlier’s events never leaving her mind.   
  


She wondered if this was the turning point in their relationship, that maybe things would become better. She waited hopefully for Catra to awaken until she was greeted by the doctor taking care of Catra.

”Hello, Miss Adora. If it’s ok with you, I would like to review over her health information and injuries.”, the doctor said sweetly. Adora nodded her head fast and stood, “Yeah-yes of course..”.

Adora followed the Doctor into a separate room. The doctor pulled out an x-ray of Catra’s body and a few medical files. Adora fidgeted a bit. “Catra currently stands at 5’2, and weighs around 76 lbs, which is a good weight considering her species as a Magicat. If she were a normal Etherian like me or you, then it’d be a different story. Catra seems to have a bit of malnutrition in her past and signs of starvation in childhood. But her coming from the Fright Zone, it doesn’t seem too surprising to me.”

Adora only nodded as she continued listening, “After a quick check up on her body and any past illnesses, we found scars that were hidden by her fur that may have caused some blood loss before this whole incident. Which basically means that Catra has lost a lot of blood throughout her life and that much blood loss could lead to something very serious. Taking into account her current injuries, Catra is severely injured. I know you mentioned that Catra said she couldn’t move, thankfully, she isn’t paralyzed. She was just really scared and that made her believe she was in a state of no movement and so she became. She was so shocked and scared that she had passed out from the pain.”

Adora’s leg bounced as she continued listening to the doctor, “Catra experienced some head trauma from the impact, which could result in a very serious aftermath, even if she’s recovered. If and when Catra wakes up from her shock, I suggest that she doesn’t be put in stressful situations and that she rests as much as possible. We also recommend that Catra goes to therapy.”

Adora raised an eyebrow, “Like- Physical therapy? But I thought you said-“. The doctor shook their head, “No- I meant therapy- therapy. From some leaked logs from the fright zone, it’s shown that Catra has suffered abuse under the hand of her former caretaker, Shadow Weaver and her superiors around her. Catra’s emotional state is just as important as her physical state. But I leave it to you, you grew up with Catra and since she has no known living family members, I’ll leave it up to you on what we should do.”   
  
  


The doctor slid a pen and contract over to Adora, Adora didn’t feel comfortable making decisions for Catra, but she still did want what was best for her. So she signed and trembled as she did so.   
  


...

Adora stood by Catra’s side once more, her eyes focused on Catra’s unmoving form. Catra’s face was so peaceful, no longer crumpled with hate and malice. But soften with tranquility. Adora pulled up a chair closer to Catra and watched her. Waiting for Catra to move. To do something, anything..


End file.
